


I’d Feel Safer In Your Arms

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: George is sad, Dream his....f r i e n d....comforts him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Kudos: 30





	I’d Feel Safer In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2am and I couldn’t think of a proper intro so we’s jumpin’ straight into bois (well....as straight as we can lmfao)

“What’s wrong baby?” Dream inquires as he wraps George in a tight hug, slowly running his hand up George’s back until it reaches the back of his head, guiding it to rest on his shoulder. 

“Just a uhh - just a bad day” The older boy struggles to say through the lump in his throat, burying his face in Dream’s neck. 

“Did something happen?” Dream gently inquires, rubbing Georges back as the boy struggles to catch his breath. 

“I-I just...fuck..I’m just sad. I don’t know why. There’s no reason for me to be - What the fuck’s wrong wih me? Why can’t I just be normal for once? God I’m such an idiot.” 

“You’re not an idiot baby. Feeling sad sometimes is normal, especially for someone who struggles with depression. I promise theres nothing wrong with you and feeling like this doesn’t make you stupid or weak. It makes you human and I don’t know about you but I rather like being human so i can do things like this'' Dream says as he pulls George from the crook of his neck and places soft kisses all over his face making the older boy giggle. 

“I love you Clay” George says after Dream finally stops assaulting him with kisses.

“Is that so?” Dream says with a chuckle, looking fondly down at his best friend.

“Yeah” George says, shaking his head yes before leaning up and kissing Dream softly.

After a few moments of basking in each other's presence they mutually decide to move to the couch, Dream laying on his back with George on his chest. 

“You feeling better baby?” Dream inquires, dragging his nails through George’s hair. The older leans into the touch, nuzzling Dream’s hand and sighing deeply.

“Yeah. Having you here helps.” George says, suddenly becoming serious. “I appreciate you being here for me. I know you could be doing better things but instead you’re here spending time with me”

“Of course baby, I wouldn’t have it any other way” Dream says, pulling George closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes. I am fully aware I used the term baby to much - shoosh - I like the concept of Dream calling George that when he’s sad just a bit too much. We ain’t gonna talk ‘bout it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it then please check out my Instagram (@unhealthycopingmechs) for more content


End file.
